Walking, Talking Disaster(s)
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week, Sun Day: Time Travel AU. Tsuna knew that Lambo's thrice-cursed time travel bazooka shouldn't exist, but he didn't know just how many disasters it will bring into his life without having the decency to return those disasters to where they came from.


Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week, Sun Day: Time Travel AU. Tsuna knew that Lambo's thrice-cursed time travel bazooka shouldn't exist, but he didn't know just how many disasters it will bring into his life without having the decency to return those disasters to where they came from.

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sun Day Entry for the prompt 'time travel AU'. Due to Circumstances, this fic has a 'prequel' of sorts already that I will post after the event is over._

**Warnings: Shenanigans, Disasters Flirting With Each Other, TYL!Tsuna Is Terrible, TYL!Enma Is No Better (The Blushing Pervert That He Is), I'm Sorry Hibari, This May Be Tagged 0027 But Just Know Hibari Also Has His Moments In Regards To Enma, Reborn Is Also There Being Reborn.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Tsuna walked through Namimori's shopping district, eyes scanning for the address of the shop that Reborn sent him, his hands clenched into fists to stop their trembles caused by the dread that filled him at the thought of what Reborn possibly had in store for him.

Next to him strode Hibari, eyes vigilant as they scanned the crowds for any sign of The Dreaded Squad, and ignoring the way the crowds gave him (and subsequently Tsuna) a wide berth.

A week ago, having Hibari walking next to him without any threats of brutal 'biting' being uttered would have been impossible, but a lot of things had changed since the Unfortunate Incident that happened at the end of the Vongola Sky ring, involved the Ten Year Bazooka, and resulted in Tsuna and Xanxus from ten years in the future arriving at the present with no signs of the Bazooka forcing their return any time soon.

It was the longest week in Tsuna's life.

(And Tsuna thought the _battles against the Varia_ were bad…)

Tsuna was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of a vehicle coming to a halt somewhere close to him, and he turned his head in the direction of the sound to see a young man park his motorbike a few feet away from Tsuna before rising from his seat while taking his phone out of his pocket, and then leaning against the bike as he considered the phone's screen.

Tsuna froze in place, and was vaguely aware of Hibari doing the same, as he took in the biker's appearance: red hair, red eyes with strange pupils that looked like compasses, tall stature, a white shirt that stretched across broad shoulders that made Tsuna salivate, and a pair of pants that encased a pair of very nice legs.

Seeming to notice the stares directed at him, the man turned his head in Tsuna's direction and stared right back at him, one eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

Moments passed, and neither of them averted their eyes. Hibari almost swayed in place, and the man seemed amused at Hibari's reaction.

Tsuna inhaled sharply; if _Hibari_ was crumbling in the face of the man's sheer attractiveness, then what chance did Tsuna have to survive?

The staring was interrupted by the arrival of the last person Tsuna wished to see in that moment: his future self.

Tsunayoshi boldly sashayed towards the man and gave him a charming grin, "Hey there, _handsome_, can't remember seeing someone like you around here, so what brings you around these parts?" He all but purred, and Tsuna wanted to die on the spot.

Tsuna didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like Tsunayoshi's charm worked its wonder as the man's entire attention switched to him, and seemed to forget anyone else existed in their vicinity.

The man smiled (and Tsuna milted inside, while Hibari swayed dangerously close to Tsuna), "I'm looking for someone."

Tsunayoshi leaned forward, his braided long hair tipping forward over his shoulder, "And who is this lucky person I wonder?" He almost whispered, gaze intense.

The man's smile morphed into secretive grin as a hand reached forward to boldly take hold of the end of Tsunayoshi's braid, fingers curling around the strands and thumb gently caressing the strands, "A special someone. A significant other. A life partner." He murmured.

Tsunayoshi's eyes grew half-lidded as he murmured back, "Oh, are you taken?"

The man's grin sharpened, seemingly bold despite the blush rising to his cheeks, "I could be taken right here, right now."

Hibari completely fell against Tsuna's side, who felt like actual steam was rising from his own head.

Neither Tsunayoshi nor the man seemed to pay attention to _the_ Hibari Kyouya crumbling like a house of cards mere feet away from them, and Tsuna took the chance to grab Hibari and run like Reborn was on his heels.

.

Instead of continuing to the meeting spot Reborn told him to head to, Tsuna decided that he and Hibari were better off taking refuge in a secluded spot in the park where they could collect their bearings in a location that was more calm and quiet.

Except the universe hated Tsuna, and decided that the best course of action was to send Reborn and Future Xanxus their way.

"Dame-Tsuna, you stood me up," Reborn said blandly, his eyes promising untold horrors in the name of retribution.

"_You don't understand!_" Tsuna hissed, "Things happened! _Things!_"

"And what was so important that you decided it was better to ditch a meeting with your very dear and caring tutor?" Reborn's hand twitched towards Leon.

Tsuna didn't even dignify Reborn's 'dear and caring tutor' with a response, choosing instead to just blurt it all out, "There was a guy with red hair! A handsome guy with red hair! A _hot_ guy with red hair! He was tall, and had broad shoulders and long legs and he drives a bike and _my brain crashed and I think Hibari-san's did too but then Tsunayoshi showed up and started flirting with him and then it was TOO MUCH I HAD TO RUN AWAY I WASN'T THINKING OKAY?_"

"Clearly you still aren't," Reborn said dryly.

"LOOK!" Tsuna shouted, his hand gesturing broadly towards Hibari, "If Hibari-san couldn't take it, how could you expect _me_ to?! It's a miracle I didn't just crash the moment I saw the guy!"

Xanxus snorted, and Tsuna glared at him.

Reborn hummed thoughtfully as he observed Tsuna, "Seems what happened terrified some guts into existence inside of you."

Tsuna then realized who exactly he was glaring at and blanched. Future Xanxus may have been tamer and easier to be around, but it didn't make him any less scary.

Xanxus waved a hand negligently, "That's not what matters. You said a tall biker guy with red hair and broad shoulders? Did he have red eyes too? And did his pupils look like compasses?"

Tsuna blinked, "You know him?"

Xanxus scoffed, "Hard not to know him. That Bastard Tsunayoshi started dating that guy at age sixteen."

Tsuna gaped.

Reborn's eyes narrowed, "Dame-Tsuna, dating someone ten years his senior when he's still a _baby_? How did _I_ allow that?"

Xanxus shrugged, "You actually thought they were perfect for each other."

All expressions vanished from Reborn's face, leaving behind a worryingly blank face, the kind of face Reborn wore before he took out Leon and traumatized people that Tsuna didn't think could _get_ traumatized.

And that was when the universe decided to reaffirm how much it hated Tsuna, and sent Tsunayoshi their way, attached at the arm of the Handsome Stranger from earlier.

"I was wondering where you lot have gone to," Tsunayoshi said, a satisfied smile on his face. Tsuna started wondering when he would start deriving sadistic pleasure from other people's misfortune, but then he realized that with Reborn in his life, he was bound to absorb such sadism via osmosis.

"You," Reborn said flatly as he stared unblinking at the Stranger.

"Me?" The Stranger tilted his head inquisitively, and Tsuna placed a hand on his chest to make sure his heart didn't burst out of it.

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes, "Reborn, if you would stop being an overprotective parent for a minute, we can at least get introductions out of the way. Besides, I just got my boyfriend I don't want to lose him so soon."

Reborn grinded his teeth together, "Boyfriend. Didn't you already have one?"

"Indeed." Tsunayoshi nodded, still smiling.

Xanxus chose that moment to throw his head back and cackle.

Tsunayoshi sighed, "Xanxus, what did you do?"

It took a few minutes for Xanxus to calm down from his cackling fit to answer, "I told them you started dating that guy at sixteen and they… jumped to conclusions."

Tsunayoshi frowned in confusion, "What kind of conclusions?"

The Stranger coughed, clearly hiding a chuckle, "They thought you started dating me at sixteen."

Tsunayoshi's frown deepened, "But I did."

"No, they thought you started dating me _me_ when you were sixteen."

"Oh." Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in realization before he snorted, "Oh my god that certainly explains Reborn being bent out of shape over it."

Tsuna cleared his throat, ignoring how all eyes turned immediately towards him, "So, uh, for the dumb people in here, can you explain what that means?"

Tsunayoshi snorted again, "I wasn't the only one who was sixteen when I started dating him."

Reborn arched an eyebrow, "You mean…"

The Stranger smiled, "My ten years younger self is still running around during this time." The Stranger removed his arm from Tsunayoshi's hold (who surprisingly didn't seem to mind it, Tsuna thought he would) and moved to sit next to Tsuna, whose face flared red at the proximity.

The Stranger eyed him thoughtfully, "I think we were around your age when we first met, so 'our' first meeting isn't that far off." The Stranger stretched a hand, "My name is Kozato Enma, it's nice to meet you, younger Tsuna, please call me Enma."

Tsuna shakily accepted the hand and quickly shook it in greeting.

Enma smiled at him before turning his face towards Tsunayoshi and calling out, "I don't think I'll ever get over how absurdly cute and adorable you were when you were younger."

"Aw, stop it, you flatterer!"

"Me?" Enma widened his eyes innocently, "A flatterer? I'm simply telling the truth."

Tsuna buried his face in his hands and groaned.

.

End


End file.
